What about me?
by ferija
Summary: What if Nina Martin could stay in House of Anubis? What if Nina's and Eddie's connection deepened? What if Nina was tired of all this House of Anubis secrets? Relationship fanfiction. Fabina/Neddie.


**Nina's POV**

I felt his stare looking right through me. I shivered. I looked up over the table and our eyes met. Everyone were chit-chatting about their awesome summer except me, Eddie and Patricia. Eddie told me they broke up. I felt really bad about it. He said being the Osition is rough for him so they split up. But I know that it can't be it. I bet there is something more hiding behind his story.

All summer we emailed each other all the time. I always had these dreams about losing everyone, Amber, Fabian and others so this summer wasn't the happiest for me. Dreams weakened me so I often met Eddie. I thought maybe he knew what was I going through. Although he couldn't really understand my dreams, we had a lot in common so we stayed in touch. As the time went by I felt the connection between us growing bigger and bigger. I felt safe when I met him. From dreams, from past. Anyways, I was real angry with him in the end of the summer. He did a horrible thing to Patricia and I felt really guilty about it, hoping that these connected feelings are just my imagination and there is nothing more between us. I can't answer this question because I have never been so confused about myself in my entire life.

I felt really uncomfortable by the table. I felt horrible as soon as I went into this house. So much has happened and I feel like this year isn't going to be the easiest. I slided my fork through the food on my plate and felt like I was going to puke any second.

Fabian tried to talk to me when I just arrived, the last one, but I couldn't get out anything more than hi, and that my summer was, great how was yours.

- So Nina! How was your summer? You didn't tell much on the email, - Amber said as she pushed my from my chair through the door to the passageway leaving behind Eddie's stare and Fabian's confused face with the mouth open. I bet he wanted to ask what's up with me. Thank god for Amber, a life saver she is. She closed the door behind us the dining room voices falling back so we couldn't hear them. As she turned to me I saw her face turning. Suddenly life saver Amber turned into an angry Amber.

- What the hell, Nina! I am not stupid, you know? Avoiding Fabian, cancelling his plans to visit you in America, Eddie's stare, Patrica's and Eddie's broke up! Come on, help me here! You can't be into Eddie, right? Cause.. You are Nina.. Please tell me, - she talked with her hands moving through the air.

- Calm down, I have no idea what you are talking about! – I said acting calm but I was all stressed and confused inside.

- I can't believe this Nina! Do you really think that I am that stupid? I see how he looks at you! – She just turned and walked away. She went up the stairs to the room and didn't even glance at me. I hanged around a bit, thinking how to act and what to think when I heard door opening behind me. Eddie walked in and closed the door behind him.

- Nina? Are you alright? – He asked me looking with his bright eyes and holding my shoulders. I felt sick but I waved my head yes for an answer. – Hey, can you come up to my room, I have something important to say to you. – He said nervously and turned left. I followed him that few steps to his room. We went into the room and I saw Fabian's things unpacked which made me think about him. He closed door.

- What's up? – I asked and turned around to face him.

- I know we haven't had time to really talk for a while.. Oh how do I say this? – He stuttered. I didn't know what to think. – I have this really weird feeling, you know? Like something bad is going to happen any minute now. And I can't shake it.. Well.. Maybe it's just silly me and all in my head, - he said looking right at his feet. I took his hand as he looked right up to me.

- I feel it too. – It was true. I felt like something bad is going on here. It was ever since I stepped through the door in House of Anubis.

- I think I should go upstairs, I am a bit tired of the flight. I think a nap would be only good for me, - I said and let go of his hand. Took a big breath and looked out of the window over the street.

- Yeah, you probably should. Then have a good one. – And that's it. I went out of his room and closed the door. At first I just stood there not knowing how to feel. Happy or sad, that that was it and nothing more he wouldn't say. I stood there until I saw Fabian going towards his room. He smiled at me and said hi, I squeezed out a smile too.

- I think I'll talk to you in the morning. I am really tired, - I said and waited for his agreement.

- Yeah, sure. I'll see you in the morning, Nina, - he said that as I pasted him and went to the stairs.- Sweet dreams! – he said and I smiled at him. Then I went up to the room. Amber wasn't here, thank god. I couldn't deal with her that moment. I got rid of my sneakers and sweater and snuk under the blanket in my bed. Didn't manage to pack out my things but it didn't matter that moment. I felt so tired that I fell asleep in a moment. The last thing that popped into my mind was that I felt so tired to put up with House of Anubis secrets now and that my heart felt so heavy that I didn't know how to carry it with me.


End file.
